Dreaming of Blondes
by TanithNight
Summary: Duo realizes his feelings after dreams of a certain blonde.


Dreaming of Blondes by Tanith Night

02xRelena; 09xHilde; 01x05

Duo POV

I started working for Preventers about three years ago. The salvage business had been great. Hilde and I were always busy, bringing in money and customers left and right. Contrary to tabloid rumor Hilde and I were never involved. We are friends, more like brother and sister. In fact she and Lu Noin had gone out on a few times on dates when Noin was on L2 or Hilde was on Earth. Yes, they are both gay unless Noin has been hiding certain facts. I know Hilde is all girl we shared living space after all. I have seen more of her than I ever wanted to. I had been getting restless for sometime and Hilde wanted to be closer to Noin in order to have a better go at a relationship.

So, when she approached me about selling her half of the business I was eager to sell mine as well. We sold it to one of our top workers. From what I understand the business is still profitable. I had been working with Preventers on an as need basis. Moving to Sanc I became a full time Preventer agent working everywhere and anywhere. Over the past few years Relena and I became pretty close friends between her travels to L2 and the parties that I attended. So, when a position opened up as her head of security that only a top agent of Preventers could apply, I jumped at the chance. Things were going great until that fateful week.

I had been Relena's head of security and personal bodyguard for about seven months. I did a complete over hall of her security system and personnel. I fired about 11 people and hired 14 to replace them. Days were long and Relena had never ending meetings.

That week started as any other. I was in the security room going over a few things while Relena slept. Rocking my head back and forth I tried stretching the sore muscles of my neck. Just as I started to rub my neck to give myself a quick massage I felt two small hands smack mine away and take over the task.

"You work too much."

"As if you have room to talk." I lowered my head exposing more of my neck. Suddenly her hands were gone looking up I saw her leaning on the desk facing me.

"Thanks for the neck rub. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you have the day off today."

"Princess, you have a full schedule today. How am I supposed to have the day off?"

"Easy, I had every appointment and meeting for today canceled. I wanted to have fun and relax. There is a fair going on this week and I want to go. You are taking me and it will be just the two of us, no and I mean no security detail."

"Lena, do you think I am taking you to a place that is that high of a security risk with out backup."

"Duo you are a top Preventer agent, head of my security, a former gundam pilot and most importantly my friend. You are more than capable of protecting me, besides I want to go out as Relena not the Vice Foreign Minister. Get dressed we leave in an hour." I gaped at her for a few seconds before sending off orders and letting the appropriate people know where we were going.

She descended the stairs wearing form fitting jeans that had a hole at the left knee and a light blue baby-t. She looked like… a normal 22 year old. Pink flip flops completed the outfit. Grabbing my arm and looping hers through mine she looked at me shaking her head.

"I said that we are going to a fair."

"I know." I said defensively.

"Are you sure you are going to be comfortable all day."

"Of course I will be this is a very comfortable outfit" and it is jeans, t-shirt and sneakers granted they were all black but that is most of my wardrobe.

She pulled me everywhere and on virtually every ride. She was like a child in a candy store. From the strange looks we were receiving we must look like angel showing a demon the simpler thing s in life.

"Ohh…corndogs!"

"Lena. I'm beginning to think that you are a bottomless pit."

She stuck her hand out in greeting "Hi pot, I'm kettle or are you kettle and I'm pot. Besides I'm making up for all those times I have to eat fruits and veggies, the horrible tasting stuff they call food and when I don't have time to eat."

"Well, you are going to give yourself a tummy ache!"

"Well worth it! Wait, did you say tummy?" Something caught her attention. "Hey Duo win me one of those."

I turned toward where she was pointing. It was one of those games where you have a beanbag to knock down three heavy milk bottles. "Sure thing Princess."

She smacked the back of my head. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right."

I easily won her a stuffed animal of her choosing and you will never guess what she chose a demon or is it a gargoyle. I thought she would have picked the pink bear.

"It looks like you."

"Huh…"

"The gargoyle… looks like you. Initial glance it looks all mean and scary and argghh, but when you really look it's cute and squishy."

"I am not squishy."

"Yes, you are!" Suddenly she was in arms. A 'thanks' was followed by a sweet kiss on my cheek. Taking her hand we finished a day of laughs and good times.

The next few days were much the same as any other week plus the preparations for the ball. Everyone on the Earth Sphere seemed to be invited. It is a security nightmare. Everyone is working tonight and I even have some Preventer agents on duty tonight scattered throughout the grounds. Even I was on duty, but have the luxury to mingle a little.

After completing my rounds and a brief stop in the security room to check the status of the grounds I returned to the ballroom and walked over to Heero.

"Hey man."

"Hello Duo. You've done a really good job here. Relena is really happy." At that he flicked his hand in her direction. Turning my head I see Relena laughing at whatever her dance partner said to her. Her hair was flowing out around her as she spun, eyes sparkling and a smile on her lips.

"Who is she dancing with?"

"Henry…"

"Schillinger."

"Huh, oh hey Wufei."

"Maxwell." He greeted me then walked up to Heero and him a slight kiss on the cheek. "Henry Schillinger is the son of Duke Schillinger an Ambassador from Germany."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"I've worked with the Duke."

The song ended and Relena walked over to where we were standing. "Gentlemen."

"Relena." We said in unison.

"Duo, I'm going out to dinner on Monday with Henry."

"I'll make all of the security arrangements."

"Thank you. Heero, I'm stealing your boyfriend for a dance or two." With that she pulled Wufei to the dance floor.

The ball ended without a hitch. I made my final rounds that night and gratefully climbed in bed. Sleep, however, eluded me. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Lena dancing with that ambassador's son.

~*~

"Duo, you look horrible!"

"Thanks, Lena. I didn't get any sleep last night." I didn't add because I kept dreaming of you.

"Why?"

"Dreams Lena, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure Duo. Don't forget about my date with Henry tonight. He will call you to let you know the details of the date." With that she left. I laid my head on the table. I can't possibly have feelings for her she's my friend and my boss to a certain extent.

_Ring Ring_

"Maxwell here."

"Hello Agent Maxwell, this is Henry."

"…"

"I'm taking Miss Relena out on a date…tonight."

"Yes, Relena mentioned that you would be calling. So, what are your plans? Depending on where you go determines the amount of security detail you will have with you."

"Well, I am taking her to this small Italian restaurant. It holds about 38 patrons and about five workers. That includes the kitchen staff."

"Very well I will be accompanying you on your date."

"Umm…okay. I will be picking her up at 6:45pm. See you then."

~*~

Relena and Henry have gone out three times in 26 days. All of the dates were the same; dinner in a small personable restaurant while I sat unobtrusively ensuring her safety eating dinner. Their conversations were light for Relena was always smiling and laughing. Her eyes sparkling with amusement. On that third date he took her hand and held it. He leaned into her and asked her a question and she nodded. Simultaneously huge smiles broke out on their faces. Jealousy raged within me and all I wanted to do was smash his face in as I told him to never touch her again, but that would upset her and I couldn't do that.

Another week passed. I can no longer remember the last time I really slept.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in."

"Duo are you re…" In an instant she was by my side. "Oh my god! Duo are you okay?" I was rocking back and forth barely managing to remain sitting up. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I try. Try to sleep. Then I…I see."

"See what?" She shakes me slightly.

"You… I see you. Your hair in the sun, your sparkling eyes, your beautiful smile." She smiled at my words. My mouth will not stop nor the sound coming from it. "That one!"

"Lay down Duo." She pushed me down I didn't resist. I couldn't if I wanted. She spoke on her phone I only understood 'cancel'.

The bed dipped slightly as she climbed on. Lying down along side of me she rested her head on my shoulder and her arm across my stomach. I fell asleep instantly and soundly. When I woke up at 1:06pm I felt refreshed.

"Hn… she's gone. Maybe it was a dream." The creaking of my door drew my attention, sitting up some I could see Relena walking in carry a tray.

"Oh good you're awake. I brought you some lunch. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you. Lena…shouldn't you be at work?" She sat down on the bed and scooted close to me.

"I canceled what I could and those meetings that I couldn't I did video conference for them."

"Why?"

"You looked ready to collapse, you were speaking mostly incoherently. I was really worried about you!" At that exclamation she removed a hair from my face.

"Lena, are you going to go out with Henry again?"

"Well that depends."

"On?"

"You."

"Me?"

She nodded. I leaned forward, took her face in my hands and kissed her. It was short, sweet and filled with everything I feel for her. I moved away a few inches still holding her face in my hands.

"Henry who?"

"I love you." I told her what I hoped my kiss already said.

"I love you too."

~*~

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Do you still have Henry's number?"

"Hn…"

"That's it no more hanging out with Heero." I turned from the counter walking up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I asked if you still had Henry's number."

"Yes, why do you want it?"

"I want to call and say thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes, if it wasn't for him who knows how long it would have been before I discovered I love you." I placed a kiss on her temple and she giggled.

"You know giving him a call isn't such a bad idea. After all I never did thank him for helping with the plan."

"What plan?"

"The plan to get you, of course!"


End file.
